


Deal!

by AsFineAsTheOcean



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Beards, M/M, not as a cover, the facial hair kind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:38:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7713517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsFineAsTheOcean/pseuds/AsFineAsTheOcean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron shaves of his beard, which leads to a bet with Robert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am on a holiday, and I am ridiculously bored. I saw a photo of Danny when he was younger, without the beard, and I realize now how much I appreciate his facial hair <3

Robert was standing in the kitchen putting the kettle on. He grabbed a cup for himself, and as soon as he heard the door open he grabbed another one.

"Rob, something happened" Aaron stood in the middle of the room, holding his jacket in front of him so that Robert wouldn't be able to see his face.

"That doesn't sound good. Tell me." Robert said and immediately tensed up. He never knows when something can trigger him to get flashbacks.

"You have to promise you won't laugh." Aaron said, still not taking the jacket away

Robert let out a sigh of relief and relaxed again. 

"I will do my best" Robert says as he leans against the kitchen counter.

"I feel so stupid" Aaron murmurs as he lowers the jacket 

Robert looks at his boyfriend in pure shock. His eyes wide open and his hand before his mouth. 

He lets out a breathy laugh "where's your beard?!" He exclaims

"I had it shaven off," Aaron says softly as he looks at Roberts surprised face

"Why the hell would you do that?!" Robert says in a high pitched voice, steps closer and looks at Aaron's clean shaven face with a frown. 

"I did it for you," he says. "You always say you wanted to see me without my beard."

"Yeah, and you always tell me to do one," Robert says smiling, actually liking the look. "I just kept saying it to annoy you."

Robert takes another step closer and puts his hand on Aaron's now smooth cheek. Too smooth for his liking. 

"You look 17." Robert laughs 

"Geez, thanks" Aaron says and turns his head away, slightly offended. "I don't know what I was thinking though. Kerry was pushing me."

"What, you went to Kerry?" Robert asks, laughing at the image of his scruffy boyfriend sitting in the pink salon, forced to talk to (or listen to, it's mostly a one way conversation with her) someone he has nothing in common with. 

"Yeah, Liv needed a haircut and before I knew it I was strapped to a chair." Aaron explains. "Ohh it will take so long before its back to normal!" He lets out a sigh and buries his face in Roberts neck.

"It so soft." Robert whispers but loud enough for Aaron to hear. He shot his head up and looked at Robert with a scrunched up face.

"You actually like it?!" He yells in disbelief.

"What? No? Yes? Maybe... I don't know." Robert says apologetic, "I love the beard, but you rock this too." He says and rubs his cheeks lovingly.

"What is wrong with you? How can you _like_ this?" He rubs his own face in dislike. "I'm not going outside until I have at least some hair back."

Robert chuckles. "You're beautiful," and kisses his lips. 

"You softie," he smiles. "What about you? It's only fair for you to grow a beard now?"

Robert lets out a big, sincere laugh. "In your dreams!" 

"You're right, it would look creepy on you." He says with a provocative smile.

"Wow wow wow, what do you mean creepy? I would look smoking with a beard." He says cocky

"Yeah right, a few blonde patches on your chin isn't really sexy."

"You _love_ my blonde hair." He whispers to his lips and pulls him in a deep kiss. Beard or no beard, this man does things to him.

Robert starts kissing his smooth cheek, making Aaron moan. He doesn't want to admit it, but he really starts to like the smoothness. Peppering kisses to his ear, jaw and neck. God, his jawline shows off even better now. Aaron slips his fingers into his blonde hair and moans in his ear,

"Rob,"

Robert smiles while zipping his hoodie down. He loves how he gets these kind of reactions from Aa...

"I bet you couldn't even grow a real beard." 

Robert stops, looking at Aaron perplexed. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah," Aaron says as he starts to pepper kisses to _his_ cheek, ear, jaw and neck. "Don't think it'll grow as thick and rich as mine."

Robert doesn't know what to say. It's pathetic really, that he gets this competitive over facial hair. He knows a beard doesn't look good on him, makes him look sloppy. But still, he can't let Aaron get away with looking good no matter what look. 

"Wanna bet?" He says confident. Faking it, but still sounding confident. 

"Sure," Aaron says, smiling mischievous. Provoking this bet because he doesn't want to be the only one looking like an idiot the next few days. He knew Robert could not resist a little bet, competitive idiot that he his.

"I will grow a beard, if you stay clean shaven." He says, pretty happy with himself.

Aaron's eyes widen. This is not what he meant. But he can't back out now, Robert may be a competitive idiot but he is one just as bad.

"Okay, deal." He says, holding is hand out for Robert to shake. Now it's his turn to look surprise by the answer.

Fuck. This is not what he wanted. He cant go to a business meeting with a dirty little beard. 

"Loser has to wake Liv up for a whole month." Aaron suggests. 

Robert chuckles. This bet is absolutely ridiculous, but there is no way in hell he is risking getting smashed in the head by something every morning, for a full month.

"Deal." He says in a serious voice and shakes his hand. "Make sure you've got your ID card with you when we go out for a pint later.''

Aaron laughs en slaps him on his arm. "I have to get back to work. Dinner tonight?" 

"Sure, see you tonight." Robert says and kisses him. 

Aaron exits the living room and stops when he sees himself in the mirror by the front door. He touches his cheek. _Why did I agree on this bet..._

As Aaron left the room, Robert turns back to the kitchen to make that cup of tea. As he puts the cooker on again he sees his reflection in the glass of the cupboard. He touches his smooth cheek. _This is going to be a disaster..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week after they made the bet. Shaving cuts, stupid comments and just being really really done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to make it a multi-chapter story. I've never done that before, so bare with me please haha
> 
> Also, I am in the south of France, so I am dealing with holiday-brains. Sorry for any grammar mistakes :)
> 
> Enjoy x

"Can you stop staring?" Aaron says looking through the mirror at Robert, who is staring longingly at the razor in Aaron's hand.  
"I miss shaving." Robert whines.

Aaron rolls his eyes at this, "it's only been a week. Wanna give up?" He says with a smirk as he puts the shaving cream on his face. 

"I'd rather give my right arm then having to wake up Liv for a month." Robert confirms as he puts moisturizing cream on his now quite present beard with a look of disgust .

"I hate this thing."

"I hate not having one."

"This bet really sucks."

"Your beard really sucks."

"Screw you."

Aaron chuckles and focuses back on shaving. Robert leans against the wall, looks at his boyfriend who is really concentrated to not cut himself and can't help but smile at him. 

He takes a step closer and wraps his arms around Aaron's waist and starts to kiss his neck and shoulders. 

"Your beard tickles" Aaron whispers, throwing his head back on his shoulder.

"I have shaving cream in my ear" Robert whispers back in his ear and kisses it.

"Maybe we should safe it for tonight." Aaron smiled and makes himself free from Roberts strong embrace. 

Robert places a quick kiss on his shoulder blade and watches Aaron struggle with the razor blade.

"Here, I'll show you," Robert says and takes the razor blade from his hand and stands behind Aaron. He pulls his head back slightly and start from his throat, up to his jaw. 

"You have to let the blade slide smoothly over the skin, otherwise you will cut yourself." He says as he does a few more lanes on his throat

Aaron looks at him with a slight smile. "You're actually enjoying this, aren't ya?"

"Not even the slightest," Robert says dryly as he gives the razor back at Aaron. "I have to see Nicola today. She is going crazy when she sees my face pubes. I miss your beard though." 

‘’You do?’’ Aaron asks surprised. ‘’Thought you fell for my bright and loving personality.’’ 

‘’That as well’’ Robert says and kisses his lips, wiping away the shaving cream afterwards. ‘’But your beard really does things to me.’’

‘’You are pretty turned on now though’’ Aaron says with a smirk, putting his hand on Roberts chest and lowering it as he opens his belt with one hand.

Robert moans softly, but takes his hand from his belt. ‘’Didn’t you just say we had to safe it for tonight?’’ he whispers. 

‘’Maybe I don’t want to wait’’ he whispers back.

‘’I don’t have time. There is an important client waiting for me. And Nicola.’’ Robert says and rolls his eyes. ‘’She is going to take a piss at me for this beard.

Aaron scoffs at this. "Well, you have nothing to complain about. Adam has been making fun of me all week. Charity even refused to give me a pint because 'she didn't know if I was 18+'"Aaron says annoyed. 

"I hate shaving, I have cut myself so many times! My skin is super itchy because of all the shaving and I look fricking 15, Robert!"

"Wow, what's with the unresolved issues?" Robert asks, frowning and surprised at the sudden explosion of his boyfriend.

''Clearly, we both don’t want this’’ he says and steps closer to Robert, wrapping his arms around his waist. ‘’Why don’t we just… stop?’’ he says with a shrug.

Robert looks at Aaron with suspicion. ''Are you trying to get me to give up?’’

''Is it working?’’

''Not really.’’ He kisses his forehead. ‘’But I do feel like I am going to win this thing.’’

''Don’t get too cocky, you will get your fair share of stupid comments.’’

''Are you serious? Your mum left a comb next to my plate this morning, to brush out the breadcrumbs. It’s not even long enough for that to happen, god knows what she will do when it gets longer.’’  
Robert explains, ‘’Don’t laugh!’’

''I am sorry, I just that you look really stupid with that beard.’’ Aaron laughs.

''You know that half your face is still covered in shaving cream right?’’ Robert says, cocking his head to the side and crossing his arms. So not putting up with Aarons attempt to embarrass him. 

Aaron stops laughing and turns back to the mirror, going back to shaving.

''I hate you’’ he murmurs, directed to Robert as well as the razor blade.

''Love you, too’’ Robert says and kisses the top of his head and makes his way out of the bathroom.

''If I am not back by tonight, Nicola has probably murdered me for looking like a homeless guy.’’ 

Aaron chuckles. ''Does that mean I win then?’’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Would love to read your thoughts and comments :)
> 
> I'm on tumblr as @AsFineAsTheOcean
> 
> Liefs,


End file.
